


У некоторых потерь есть свои преимущества

by stary_melnik, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Genderswap, M/M, Memory Loss, Азирафаэль некоторое время женщина, потеря памяти, смена пола
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Азирафаэль теряет память, думая, что Кроули - её муж. Кроули думает, что они справятся с этим.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 30
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: мини R - NC-21





	У некоторых потерь есть свои преимущества

На приёме у Премьер-министра они с Азирафаэлем изображали женатую пару, потому что обоим так было удобно. Азирафаэлю надо было благословить сына Премьера, а Кроули нашептать пару искушений нескольким меценатам.

Всё шло хорошо ровно до того момента, как случился взрыв. Люди всегда удивляли Кроули, и этот раз не был исключением — тот теракт в Аду потом приписали ему, как и многое другое, к чему он отношения не имел вообще.

Кроули очнулся в больнице, его раны, разумеется, уже затянулись, и пришлось применить маленькое чудо, чтобы медперсонал не так сильно удивлялся по этому поводу.

Кроули чувствовал, что Азирафаэль находится в той же больнице, и всё тот же персонал без применения оккультного вмешательства проводил его в палату к «миссис Кроули».

Внешне Азирафаэль был так же невредим, как и Кроули. За исключением того, что он всё ещё оставался в своём женском обличье и к тому же потерял память.

***

Азирафаэль выписали на следующий день после Кроули, и за свободные сутки последний успел сделать несколько вещей, за которые ему, скорее всего, потом очень сильно влетит.

Во-первых, он понял, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, как ему связаться с Небесами от имени ангела, чтобы те помогли.

Во-вторых, Кроули ещё в больнице попробовал вернуть память Азирафаэль самостоятельно, но оккультные силы на эфирное существо предсказуемо не подействовали.

После первых двух довольно неудачных попыток сделать что-то и одной беседы с врачом, посоветовавшим заниматься тем же, чем обычно, чтобы память со временем восстановилась сама, Кроули немного психанул и чудеснул на втором этаже книжного магазина большую спальню с полным женским гардеробом, кухню и маленькую оранжерею, в которую силой воображения временно перенёс весь свой сад.

Он сделал это только потому, что они никогда не были у Кроули в квартире, Азирафаэль думала, что они женаты, а человеческий врач сказал, что все большие перемены и потрясения лишь оттянут полное выздоровление.

По той же причине Кроули не мог сказать Азирафаэль, что она на самом деле ангел-гедонист, а он сам — безнадёжно влюблённый в данный момент в неё демон.

В первый день после выписки Азирафаэль довольно долго ходила между полками магазина, кончиками ухоженных пальцев проводя по корешкам старинных фолиантов. На её лице отражалось разочарование — ни один предмет ей не показался знакомым, но каждый раз, когда её взгляд встречался со взглядом Кроули, она улыбалась, словно хотела поддержать его самого.

Во исполнение наказа врача Кроули на следующий же день повёл временную супругу в Сент-Джеймский парк кормить уток, а вечером — ужинать в «Ритц».

Дни чередовались один за другим, Азирафаэль характером оставалась такой же, как прежде, но память к ней так и не вернулась. Кроули пришлось делать вид, что он ходит на работу, потому что скромный доход магазина, в котором не любили продавать книги, не мог оправдать еженедельные ужины в вопиюще дорогом ресторане. И Кроули использовал освободившееся время, работая на Ад изо всех сил. Он поставлял туда души тысячами, устраивая массовые диверсии — только чтобы Небеса наконец обратили внимание на то, что их ангел уже два месяца не выходит на связь.

Когда Кроули понял, что без райского вмешательства никак, он даже проработал с Азирафаэль модель поведения с «недолюбливающими Кроули родственниками, которые могут её внезапно навестить, и которым ни в коем случае о Кроули говорить не надо, а вот о потере памяти сказать очень даже нужно».

Кроули предусмотрел каждую деталь их нового и, как он надеялся, временного состояния, кроме одной.

У его жены уже два месяца не было не то что секса, но даже ни одного поцелуя.

***

Тот вечер выдался на удивление тёплым, учитывая, что было уже начало октября. Кроули довольно быстро привык к своей новой роли любящего супруга, глубоко в душе радуясь хотя бы такой возможности быть постоянно рядом с любимым... человеком.

Он наслаждался улыбкой, которую ему каждое утро дарила Азирафаэль, просыпаясь рядом, звуком её глубокого голоса и рассуждениями о какой-нибудь интересной книге, мягкими короткими кудряшками, которые касались его носа, когда она читала, лёжа у него на груди, и тёплыми объятиями перед сном.

На самом деле для Кроули, который тысячелетиями был безответно влюблён в ангела Азирафаэля во всех его человеческих оболочках и без них, эти маленькие и довольно невинные проявления нежности были таким огромным шагом вперёд, что он и не задумывался о чём-то большем.

Прямо сейчас они шли по кромке пруда, и Кроули держал Азирафаэль за руку. Она не изменяла своим привычкам и, выбрав в гардеробе пару нарядов, меняла их только потому, что одежду людям надлежало стирать. Сейчас на ней было голубое хлопковое платье с пуговицами, доходящими до самого горла.

Мимо них проходило множество других парочек, наслаждающихся внезапными солнечными днями. Неожиданно Азирафаэль остановилась прямо посреди дороги. Посмотрев на нее, Кроули с удивлением обнаружил, что она хмурится.

— Кроули, скажи мне… — неуверенно начала она, — у нас с тобой какие-то проблемы?

— Ч-что? — опешил Кроули, мысленно перебирая события прошлых месяцев. С его точки зрения всё было идеально.

Азирафаэль смотрела куда-то мимо него, и Кроули проследил за её взглядом. Неподалёку от них парочка на скамейке так увлечённо целовалась, что сперва казалось, что это вообще один человек с множеством рук.

Кроули нервно сглотнул.

Когда он перевёл взгляд обратно на Азирафаэль, та уже смотрела на него, и её взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Я не привлекаю тебя? Может быть, я некрасива? — Кроули отчаянно замотал головой. — Это из-за лишнего веса?

— Нет, ты что! Ты самая красивая! — Кроули взял её за руки, чтобы придать словам больше убедительности, но Азирафаэль сразу же вырвалась. Люди вокруг уже начинали косо на них смотреть, и даже чёртова парочка отлипла друг от друга, увлёкшись зарождающимся скандалом.

— Тогда почему ты даже не целуешь меня? — зло прошипела Азирафаэль. — Ты не любишь меня.

Это был не вопрос, и почему-то именно эти слова, произнесённые утвердительным тоном ударили Кроули в грудь больнее, чем если бы Азирафаэль проткнула его пламенным мечом. Но ведь Кроули было легко разыгрывать спектакль «муж и жена» именно потому, что только так он мог не притворяться.

Серые глаза, только что метавшие молнии, внезапно потухли, и Кроули всего на миг увидел, как в их уголках собираются слёзы, прежде чем Азирафаэль развернулась и очень быстро пошла в сторону выхода.

Справившись со ступором, Кроули в несколько быстрых шагов нагнал Азирафаэль и схватил её за руку так крепко, чтобы она не смогла вырваться. Хотя бы пока не выслушает его.

— Азирафаэль, всё не так, — он подошёл вплотную и попытался заглянуть ей в глаза, которые она старательно отводила. Впервые Кроули подумал, что то, что Азирафаэль потерял память, будучи в женском обличье, думая при этом, что они женаты, на самом деле очень и очень плохо. Потому что всё, что было у них за последние месяцы, Кроули смог бы кое-как объяснить, а вот как потом объяснять дальнейшие свои слова, он совершенно не представлял. — Я люблю тебя, сильнее всего на свете люблю… просто очень боюсь, что ты меня не простишь.

— Так скажи тогда, что такое между нами произошло? За что я тебя не прощу?

Азирафаэль смотрела на него выжидающе, не обращая внимание на дорожки слёз, стекающие по щекам, и Кроули это убивало. На секунду он задумался о том, чтобы рассказать ей правду, но сразу же отмёл эту мысль — она подумает, что он сошёл с ума. В конце концов он решил, что раз уж сам начал рыть себе могилу, не будет ничего страшного, если она станет на пару футов глубже.

Кончиками пальцев Кроули коснулся щеки Азирафаэль, стирая слёзы. Он незаметно щёлкнул пальцами другой руки, и любопытные прохожие потеряли к ним всякий интерес. Азирафаэль этого не заметила — она смотрела на него, не отрываясь, широко распахнув глаза, и у Кроули от этого перехватило дыхание.

Губы у Азирафаэль оказались такими же, как Кроули представлял — мягкими и тёплыми — как один из любимых ангелом воздушных десертов, которые иногда пробовал и Кроули. Он едва не застонал, когда наконец прикоснулся к ним в первом почти невесомом поцелуе. Азирафаэль подалась ему навстречу сразу же, безоговорочно доверяя. Она обхватила его за шею, притягивая ближе, и сама приоткрыла рот для более глубокого поцелуя.

Кроули пропал.

***

До магазина они доехали, сохраняя странное молчание.

Внезапно Кроули начали беспокоить такие вещи, как довольно короткое платье Азирафаэль, подол которого лежал, чуть прикрывая колени, а в голове кружил один вопрос — декоративные ли на груди пуговицы…

Кроули пришлось отвесить себе мысленную пощёчину — демон с шеститысячелетним опытом различного рода соблазнений сомневается в том, что сможет самостоятельно справиться с маленькими чёртовыми пуговками. Хотя, учитывая то, что пока они целовались в парке, у него чуть ли не подкашивались колени, он бы не удивился и этому.

Азирафаэль первая зашла в магазин и, покачивая бёдрами, удалилась в заднюю комнату. На секунду Кроули пришла в голову мысль, что она всё вспомнила и теперь таким образом издевается над ним... ну или на самом деле шла она как обычно, просто Кроули в этот раз пялился на её бёдра.

Прежде чем она завернула за угол, он всё же заметил, что сзади у платья имелась молния.

Кроули в три шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние. Он прижал Азирафаэль к книжным полкам, вызвав у неё лёгкий вскрик.

— Ты что, меня боишься, ангел? — прошептал Кроули ей на ухо, зарываясь лицом в мягкие кудри. Он сходил с ума от её запаха и ощущения мягкого горячего тела в руках.

В ответ она лишь промычала что-то отрицательное, потому что Кроули сразу же её поцеловал. Он не сдерживал себя, и этот второй их поцелуй не был нежным. Сейчас Кроули вкладывал в него всю ту страсть, что копил годами и даже не знал об этом. Он языком раздвинул податливые губы Азирафаэль и с наслаждением провёл им по её зубам, дразнил её язык, пока она не начала отвечать ему тем же. Она вцепилась руками ему в плечи и стискивала их с невероятной силой, сама того не понимая. Кроули оторвался от её губ и, пока она не сломала ему пару костей, принялся покрывать поцелуями её ладони, двигаясь вверх до края короткого рукава, вызывая на белой коже мурашки.

Кроули потянул её к дивану и, сев рядом, продолжил целовать — шею, плечи, одновременно расстёгивая молнию на платье. Азирафаэль выгибалась, подавалась вперёд и беспорядочно водила руками у него под пиджаком. Кроули оторвался от неё всего на секунду, чтобы стянуть ненужный предмет одежды. Азирафаэль недовольно посмотрела, как чёрный пиджак ложится прямо на раскрытый фолиант на столе, но не успела ничего сказать, потому что Кроули слишком быстро снова прижался к её губам, предупреждая все попытки отчитать его.

Спустя пару секунд платье отправилось в полёт до ближайшего торшера, но Азирафаэль этого даже не заметила, потому что Кроули сразу же отвлёк её своими руками, оглаживающими мягкую талию и бёдра. Он потянулся к резинке трусов и ловко стянул их. Азирафаэль всегда была совершенна для него, и сейчас он обводил взглядом каждую линию, каждую родинку на её теле, стараясь запомнить все до единой. Азирафаэль закусила губу и слегка потрепала его по макушке, очевидно решив, что он сломался.

Азирафаэль думала, что это не первый их раз. Она вела себя раскованно, она не боялась, хотя и не помнила, каково это. Кроули вообще сомневался, что у ангела когда-либо был секс, и, тем не менее, это у Кроули сейчас, в отличие от Азирафаэль, потряхивало руки. Он посмотрел на ее аккуратно стриженный светлый лобок, и у него снесло крышу — да она специально готовилась для него! Кроули аккуратно раздвинул ноги Азирафаэль и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра. Её кожа там была невероятно приятной, абсолютно неземной. Кроули приник к приоткрывшимся половым губам, дразнящими движениями изучая новую область. Он не имел понятия, где именно будет Азирафаэль приятно, поэтому пробовал всё. То, как Азирафаэль рвано дышала и стискивала волосы на его затылке, грозя их вырвать, подсказало, что ей было приятно всё. Ну или, может, это было потому, что Кроули на некоторое время вернул себе длинный раздвоенный язык. Азирафаэль была горячая, мокрая, такая податливая и нежная внутри, что Кроули сходил с ума. Он догадывался, но никогда не думал, что это будет настолько приятно. Он как мог долго оттягивал собственное возбуждение, но сдерживаться дольше было уже трудно. Азирафаэль притягивала его к себе, выгибалась навстречу, и Кроули сходил с ума. Когда Азирафаэль содрогнулась, почувствовав первую волну оргазма, Кроули тряхнуло вместе с ней.

Он оторвался от неё, вызвав слабый разочарованный стон — до чего же она жадная. Легко подняв её разомлевшее тело с дивана, Кроули перенёс Азирафаэль на второй этаж в спальню, не обращая внимания на вялые протесты типа: «Кроули, отпусти, у меня вообще-то есть ноги».

Он опустил её на кровать и, не удержавшись, снова поцеловал. Это была ошибка, грозившая затянуться — Азирафаэль прижала его к себе, он уже лежал на ней, между ног, оставалось лишь расстегнуть молнию на брюках… но Кроули не хотел так. Он хотел чувствовать её кожу своей, касаться её обнажённой груди, и чтобы она касалась его не через одежду.

Кроули разделся очень быстро. Азирафаэль следила за ним таким голодным взглядом, который никаким десертам и не снился, и от этого крышу сносило ещё сильнее. На ней оставался лишь кружевной лифчик, который был безжалостно разорван в тот же миг. В мире не хватило бы слов, чтобы описать, насколько для него была идеальна Азирафаэль. Кроули привык игнорировать то, что она его возбуждала всегда, кем бы ни была, и сейчас, когда он жадно смотрел на две охренительные вишни на своём личном торте, его человеческое сердце грозило остановиться.

Он целовал её абсолютно везде — каждый дюйм обнажённого тела, наслаждался отзывчивостью, тем, как она держалась за него, словно боялась, что упадёт. Короткие ногти впивались в спину и руки, но Кроули и не думал останавливаться. Азирафаэль подавалась навстречу, раздвигала ноги и вжималась в него, стараясь подтолкнуть к тому краю, прыгнув с которого, они бы уже не остановились.

Он вошёл в неё легко, и чуть не кончил сразу же. Впрочем, Азирафаэль такими вещами вообще не беспокоилась — она вскрикнула прямо ему в ухо и кончила тут же. Кроули не удивился такой чувствительности, если вспомнить, с каким выражением лица она ела блинчики. Если она и от еды получала такое удовольствие, то Кроули не знал, зачем вообще он был нужен.

Кроули начал двигаться медленно, чтобы растянуть своё удовольствие и попробовать заставить Азирафаэль получить оргазм в третий раз. Просто так, из спортивного интереса. Сперва она слабо реагировала на размеренные толчки, но так как стенки её влагалища всё ещё были довольно чувствительными, она довольно быстро снова вошла во вкус и сама начала двигаться ему навстречу. Азирафаэль оказалась очень шумной — её громкие стоны звенели у Кроули в ушах, и он подумал о том, что даже если их и слышали в Аду и в Раю, это ни за что не заставит его остановиться.

Она властно притянула Кроули к себе, и теперь между ними не было и полдюйма свободного пространства. Он вжимался в неё всем телом, целовал в мокрый висок и красные губы, и ему всё ещё было мало. Азирафаэль как будто прочитала его мысли и начала сжимать его внутри. Кроули не смог удержаться, он сбился с ритма и в два коротких толчка кончил сам.

Кроули хотел отстраниться от неё, чтобы дать нормально дышать, но Азирафаэль не выпустила его из объятий, а он не очень-то и пытался.

— Я передумал, — загадочно шепнул он ей на ухо.

— Насчёт чего, мой дорогой? — знакомое прозвище заставило сердце замереть в надежде. Кроули внимательно посмотрел на Азирафаэль, но не заметил ни следа узнавания или негодования. Взгляд серых глаз выражал лишь полную нирвану.

— Ты не ангел совсем, — вздохнул он, утыкаясь в мягкое солоноватое плечо. — Ты самый настоящий демон-искуситель!

Азирафаэль тихо рассмеялась, а Кроули подумал, что если она сегодня вспомнила его прозвище, пусть и ненароком, то это значит, что она обязательно вспомнит всё остальное. А он будет ей в этом помогать столько раз, сколько понадобится.

***

Кроули вернулся домой без четверти шесть — он жил в книжном уже около двух лет, поэтому считал, что имеет право называть его домом. Они с Азирафаэль договорились, что сразу же поедут в «Ритц», поэтому Кроули удивился тому, что она ещё не спустилась.

— Ангел, ты готова? — позвал он, нетерпеливо вертя в руках брелок от ключей.

— Да, мой дорогой, только надену пальто.

Кроули выронил ключи и испытал жгучее желание превратиться в змею и уползти подальше от магазина, подальше от Азирафаэля, который только что вышел из-за угла.

— Кроули, что с тобой? Ты так покраснел, — спросил Азирафаэль, быстро преодолевая расстояние между ними. Он взял Кроули за руки, словно знал, что тот хочет сбежать. — Ты заболел?

Азирафаэль потянулся к его лбу, но Кроули отчаянно замотал головой, вырываясь из крепкой хватки и делая несколько шагов назад.

— Ты всё вспомнил? — Кроули постарался, чтобы в его голосе не так сильно слышалось разочарование, но слишком понимающая улыбка Азирафаэля свела все старания на нет.

Кроули спиной почувствовал резную дверь магазина. Он не успел опустить ладонь на ручку, как щёлкнул замок, а Азирафаэль с самым непринуждённым видом снова подошёл к нему почти вплотную.

— Да, всё получилось, как ты и предполагал. Они пришли, устроили мне разнос за плохую работу, и когда поняли, что я мягко говоря удивлён, допросили. Ну а потом пара не очень приятных вмешательств, и мне вернули память, — счастливо улыбаясь, закончил он.

— Оу, ну это... это хорошо, да. Это очень, очень хорошо. — Кроули отвёл взгляд и почесал затылок, чтобы куда-то деть руки.

— Мне кажется, или ты не рад, мой дорогой?

Кроули безуспешно пытался пройти сквозь дверь. О, он бы точно смог это сделать, но похоже, что Азирафаэль слишком хорошо его знал.

— Нет, нет. Я очень рад, правда, это же здорово, что память к тебе вернулась. Просто это неожиданно... и, наверное, в «Ритц» сегодня не получится поехать...

И завтра, и послезавтра, потому что я уеду на другой конец света еще на пару тысяч лет, — мысленно добавил Кроули.

— Но почему? Мы ведь договаривались? Может, мне снова вернуться в женское обличье, если тебе будет так удобно? Мне больше нравится это, но ради тебя я могу...

— Нет, ангел, ты же знаешь, что я лю... что это не принципиально для меня, в общем. Мы не сможем поехать, потому что мне надо освободить твой второй этаж, а в своей квартире я не был уже несколько лет, так что... — пробормотал Кроули, глядя куда угодно, только не в серые глаза.

— О... — разочарованно вздохнул Азирафаэль.

— Что такое? — вскинулся Кроули, немедленно переводя взгляд. Оказывается, не один он от этой странной беседы так разволновался.

— Просто я думал, ты... захочешь остаться. Прости, я ошибся, ты, наверное, соскучился по своей квартире, пока нянчился со мной. — На щеках у Азирафаэля выступили розовые пятна, и это навело Кроули на совершенно невероятную мысль.

— Азирафаэль, — начал он, осторожно касаясь его лица, — ты что, любишь меня?

— Конечно, люблю, — фыркнул Азирафаэль, посмотрев на него, как на умалишённого, — я же сто раз тебе...

Договорить он не успел, потому что Кроули прервал его поцелуем, быстро переросшим в нечто более глубокое.

В тот вечер они так и не поехали в «Ритц».

Впрочем, в свою квартиру Кроули тоже не вернулся.


End file.
